


Putting a name to the face

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Druck-works [6]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: First Meeting, Funny, Interesting, M/M, Out and Proud, embarresed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: Boy squad meets David for the first time and embarrass matteo





	Putting a name to the face

**Author's Note:**

> this was a tumblr prompt  
> tumblr is @veron104 if you wanna check i out

MITTWOCH  
12:26

“Bro, Sam isn’t going to want to be with you, let alone talk to you if you keep on saying weird shit like that.” Jonas commented to Abdi. Man, they’d been trying to help him get with Sam for a while now, but nothing seemed to be working. The problem was, and would continue to be if they didn’t fix it, that Abdi doesn’t take their advice. He thought it was useless and “complete bullshit” apparently. 

“What weird things am I saying? I don’t think I’m saying anything weird, am I?” This was another big problem. Abdi was oblivious to any odd or bad things he did. The boys have tried to fix this issue, especially Carlos, but yet again, to no prevail. 

“Abdi,” Carlos began, “You keep referencing girls as if they were something in your geometry textbook. Snap out of it, they are girls, not triangles!”

“Yeah, and also stop describing them as the so called, ‘cathetus’ of a triangle. It was weird before, but now, it’s just getting to a whole other level of extreme that I don’t want to handle right now.” Jonas mentioned. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t compare girls to triangles and vise versa. But can you guys please try to help me get with Sam? Please?” Abdi pleaded. He was even about to get onto his knees if they said no. 

Right as Carlos was going to answer, the scene he was witnessing made him freeze, unable to move. Jonas and Abdi looked at Carlos, wondering what was going on. They followed his gaze, and just like the former, they froze like statues. Now that, was an entrance if they’d ever seen one. 

Matteo was basically out and proud. If you searched the word “happy” up in the dictionary, Matteo’s smile would be in there, as a reference picture 100%.

He entered the school, with a big smile and all, all the while David was right there with him. They walked into the school, holding hands, looking as confident as ever. They couldn’t care less if people were staring at them or whispering things about them. They were together, finally, and that’s all that mattered to them. So if anyone had anything to say about that, they could go fuck themselves because they weren’t going to get any type of reaction from either Matteo or David. They were even sharing headphones, listening to a playlist of Sam Smith. They took the earbuds out of their ears and Matteo began to talk. 

“Hey, let's go meet my friends. But only if you want to, of course.” Matteo assures. 

“Sure, we can go say hi. But then you’re walking me to class. Deal?”

“Deal. You’re the best, you know that right?”

“I’ve been told that quite a few times, actually.” David replies with a small smirk residing on his face. Matteo rolled his eyes before laughing at David’s attempted joke. 

“Okay. Let’s roll.” He dragged David along for a second, before David caught up and the two were walking side by side. 

When they got to where Jonas, Carlos, and Abdi were, they realized that neither of the three were moving. Matteo took it upon himself to wave his hands in front of them and snap at them until they snapped out of the trance they were in. 

He looked at them amusingly when they looked up all confused. “Hey guys. How are you?”

“Um, were doing good. No, scratch that, we are doing terrific. Fabulous, actually. Right boys?” Jonas looked at the boys expectantly, until they were all nodding and agreeing with him. 

“Yup. Absolutely,” Carlos responded. He noticed that Abdi was still a bit out of it, and swatted him on the arm. “Dude? We’re doing fantastic, right?”

“Oh yeah. 100% Matteo. Is this who I think it is?” He asked while pointing directly at David. 

“Yes. Yes, he is. Guys, this is David. David, this is Abdi, Jonas, and Carlos.” He said while gesturing to each of them individually. 

“So, you’re the infamous David we’ve been hearing about then. It’s nice to finally be able to put a name to a face.” Jonas stated. 

“Bro, I gave you my notes in class multiple times. Do you seriously have no idea who I am?” David commented jokingly. 

Jonas thought for a moment before realizing that he did, in fact, know who David was. “Oh wait. I do know you. I never really got to thank you for giving them to me. They were a lifesaver so thanks again.”

“No problem.”

“Man, I’m so glad you guys made up. Otherwise I would’ve run for nothing.” Abdi added. 

“Yeah, we were sprinting so fast, that if you two didn’t work it out, i would’ve killed both of you guys in an instant.” Carlos agreed. 

“I’m lost. Why were you guys running so damn fast?” David questioned. “You guys are confusing me.”

“Um, no reason. None at all,” Suddenly, Matteo’s face was turning into a nice shade of tomato red. 

“Yeah, no reason. They’re going crazy,” Jonas was noticed the redness on Matteo’s face and didn’t want him to get embarrassed, so he played along, saying he had no idea about what the other two were talking about. 

Like usual though, Carlos and Abdi didn’t seem to catch this, and thought Jonas was out of his mind. “How do you not remember? Matteo literally kicked us out just because David was coming over. I remember him yelling, ‘He’s coming! He’s coming! You guys gotta go, now. I can’t have you guys in here. Hurry up!’ Man, we were all stressing out.” Abdi ranted on. 

“We were giving him some last minute pointers, like not sending you memes and instead, just be straightforward because Matteo was a full on mess on Friday. Well, before you came, I mean.” Carlos added on. 

“Oh really? Well, if it makes any of you guys feel any better, you should be thankful that you were kicked out,” David then decided to wink at Matteo, as if his previous sentence wasn’t enough. He was not afraid of hiding it, which made Matteo blush even more. 

The boys all ‘oohed’ and got rallied up, asking for details, but stopped when Matteo and David didn’t budge. 

“Thanks, guys. Now you made me seem like a desperate, chaotic person.” Matteo somehow said, through all the layers of red painted onto his face. 

“Come on dude, lighten up. You got him in the end, and that’s all that matters.” Jonas said in a way that made him sound like a motivational speaker. “Right, David?”

“Right. How could I say no to this cutie, anyways?” He replied. He went further and gave Matteo a peck on the lips. Matteo proceeded to kiss him back and run a hand through his hair. 

“Aw!” Carlos cooed. 

“Shut up,” Matteo said playfully, while holding up his middle finger. “Well, while this has been so much fun, I promised I’d walk David to his class, so we should get going. Bye guys!”

“Bye!” They all shouted back, and Matteo and David were on their way. 

“So you kicked everyone out just for me?”

“Don’t you dare start.” Matteo snarled, which made David chuckle. 

“Okay I won’t.”

They continued to walk, still holding hands, feeling the best they had been in a while, all thanks to the other.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> i hope you liked it


End file.
